


Bad Dreams and Blanket Forts

by AuthorOutOfTime



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BB-8 is a corgi, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Poe is a commercial pilot, Slice of Life AU, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorOutOfTime/pseuds/AuthorOutOfTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He quickly and messily made a blanket fort and stuffed their pillows under it.<br/>“Let's go, kiddo,” Poe said, holding up one of the flaps of blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams and Blanket Forts

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. Also, this first StormPilot fic, so yay for new ships!

Poe Dameron was beyond tired as he guided his car into the garage. The flight he had just piloted was delayed three hours and he was getting home much later than he’d anticipated. Finn would have put Han to bed hours ago. He knew from the disappointed voicemail he’d listened to the moment he’d landed that Han was not happy that Papa was late. Leaving his bag until the morning, he kicked off his shoes and trudged into the house as silently as possible. No matter how badly he missed Finn and Han, he would not wake them. If he knew Han, they'd be up until this time tomorrow if he woke up now.  
The lumbering click of nails on hardwood meant that his only welcome was BeeBee, their corgi, who let out a soft whuff and then danced over to him and flopping on his side for belly rubs. Poe knelt down and sunk his fingers into the soft fur of his tummy. BeeBee began to whimper in joy. He may love Finn, but he worshipped the ground Poe walked on.  
“Sshhh, buddy, you'll wake everyone. You want a treat?”  
Poe smiled as BeeBee, excited to begin with that his master was home, could hardly contain himself and stand when offered a treat. He danced in circles around Poe’s feet as they headed to the kitchen. Poe turned the light on above the stove with a soft snick and pulled a box of bones out of the cupboard.  
“Snack for you…” he muttered, handing the dog one of his big biscuits, “...and a snack for me.”  
His snack consisted of approximately half a package of Oreos. If Finn didn't want him eating half the package, he wouldn't have bought them, he reasoned, feeling only slightly guilty.  
“C’mon, buddy, I'm dead on my feet. Let's go to bed,” he said with a twitch of his head. BeeBee had been nosing around his bed for spare crumbs or perhaps even another bone that might magically appear, but at Poe’s voice saying ‘bed’, he was up and following Poe into the bedroom.  
Thankful that his brilliant husband had the foresight to put a pair of pyjamas out for him so he wouldn't wake him while searching, Poe changed quickly and slipped under the warm blanket, smiling as Finn turned in his sleep and curled against his back. BeeBee settled quickly against his thighs, effectively trapping him. Not that he wanted to be anywhere but here, in his own bed with his husband and his dog, and their son sleeping in the next room. He fell asleep quickly, wondering if he would be able to wake up before everyone else to make breakfast. Pancakes sounded good…  
The next thing Poe knew, he was blinking up at a small face in the darkness.  
“Papa, you were late,” Han whispered loudly, unable to hide his excitement that his Papa was home.  
“Yeah, buddy, sorry,” Poe murmured. “You should go back to bed, though.”  
“I can't sleep. I had a bad dream about a scary man in a mask chasing me.” He looked up at Poe through thick lashes and the most heartbreaking pout on his face.  
Just then, Finn mumbled in his sleep and twitched.  
“Let's not wake Daddy. C’mon, BeeBee,” Poe whispered. His pillow under his arm, Poe had Han grab his own pillow and follow him into the living room.  
He quickly and messily made a blanket fort and stuffed their pillows under it.  
“Let's go, kiddo,” Poe said, holding up one of the flaps of blanket.  
Not needing to be told twice, Han, followed closely by BeeBee, dove in. Poe smiled as he crawled in, too, and they settled down on the floor.  
“I missed you, Papa,” Han murmured sleepily. He was already almost back to sleep, sprawled comfortably over Poe's chest.  
“I missed you, too, kiddo. Go back to sleep. I'll make my famous pancakes for breakfast,” he said, pressing a kiss to the soft mass of curls on the top of Han’s head.  
~*~  
Finn woke up alone and only mildly disappointed. It was still incredibly early, but maybe Poe was already up. He rolled over, thinking about going back to sleep when he realised that Poe's pillow was missing. Curious, he got up, threw on Poe's robe, and went in search of his wayward husband.  
Poking his head into Han’s room and finding it empty, he rolled his eyes. He knew exactly where everyone else was.  
Doubling back and grabbing his phone, he crept into the living room. There, as he knew it would be, was the hastily-constructed blanket fort. Poe’s feet stuck out from the end and he could hear BeeBee snoring softly.  
He lifted the corner and peeked under, feeling his heart clench. Han slept soundly on top of his Papa, his head tucked close to Poe’s chin. Poe’s face was turned toward him, his full lips looking soft, turning up slightly on the left as it often did while he slept a weak imitation of his natural smirk. BeeBee was sacked out under Poe’s arm.  
Finn snapped a few quick pictures and let the blanket drop. He snuck into the kitchen and silently started the coffee maker, knowing Poe would wake up as soon as the scent of Italian roast penetrated his senses.  
A few short minutes later, he was pouring himself a cup of coffee when a strong pair of arms wound around his waist from behind.  
“Hey, baby,” Poe murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Finn’s neck. “You’re wearing my robe.”  
“I know how much you like me in your clothes,” Finn said, pouring a second cup before turning in Poe’s arms.  
“They suit you.” He leaned in for a kiss, smiling as Finn groaned softly.  
“I missed you,” Finn muttered into the kiss.  
“Missed you, too. I thought about waking you last night when I got home but I didn’t think you’d be too happy about that.”  
Just then, something small, solid, and loud crashed into their knees. “PAPA’S HOME, PAPA’S HOME, PAPA’S HOME!”  
“Yeah, I am, kiddo,” Poe said with a laugh, scooping Han up and perching him on his hip.  
“Can we make the Extra Super Special Pancakes?” Han demanded.  
“Not today, buddy, Papa just got home and I know for a fact he didn’t enough sleep,” Finn said, shooting Poe a parental look.  
“But Papa said -”  
“I said I’d make my famous pancakes. Not the Extra Super Special ones. But I think in this case, we should definitely make those.”  
Poe and Han both grinned, ruining any chance Finn had of arguing for something healthier than chocolate chips and caramel in the batter.  
“Fruit, too. Both of you,” he said sternly.  
“Duh, Daddy. I want strawberries!”  
“Blueberries!” Poe exclaimed, swinging Han up and catching him.  
“Strawberries are better ‘cause they're red!” Han argued.  
“Blueberries and strawberries!”  
“And bananas!”  
Finn took a sip of his coffee and shook his head. His boys were incorrigible. 


End file.
